


Medea

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, seksiä synkillä teemoilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Tummien luomien raosta luotu kytevä katse yllytti tarttumaan lantioon ja suorittamaan omalla liikkeitä, jotka olivat aina ennen olleet varattuja vain yksityisempiin tilanteisiin.





	Medea

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: foxtrot & Sassa
> 
> KOP-haasteen bonuskierrokselle kirjoitettu. Alkuperäinen (Keijun) haaste meni näin:
> 
>  
> 
> _Paritus: Neville Longbottom/Astoria Greengrass_  
>  Lajityyppi: silkka seksi (PWP) ja/tai yleisdraama (general) ja/tai synkistely (angst)  
> Ikäraja: K-13 — K-18
> 
>  
> 
> Medea sijoittuu KP-sarjaan kronologisesti ennen [Kolmas pyörä](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2605937) -ficciä, mutta yhteys koko sarjaan on vain minun päässäni, joten tämän ficin voi hyvin lukea tietämättä muista ficeistä yhtään mitään! Kiitokset foxylle ja Sassalle betailusta sekä Sisiljalle tekniikkaneuvoista <3 Iso käsi myös mtm:lle ongelmanratkaisusta <3
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Nainen ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä.

Ensin Neville oli yksin, ryhmässä, tanssi sokkona, pää pyörällä, ja antoi jytisevän musiikin kerrankin ohjata alkoholin rentouttamia jäseniään. Seuraavaksi hänen edessään oli paljas selkä sekä takamus, joka painautui häntä vasten ja hieroi, hieroi, hieroi. Tummien luomien raosta luotu kytevä katse yllytti tarttumaan lantioon ja suorittamaan omalla liikkeitä, jotka olivat aina ennen olleet varattuja vain yksityisempiin tilanteisiin.

 

_Selän notkoon, kalliin silkin alle lipuvat sormet kouristuvat pehmeään lihaan. Suolainen maku kaulalla. Kapeat kädet paidan alla. Huulten imu. Kireällä nännillä pyörivä peukalo. Haparoivat askeleet jonnekin, jonka toivoo olevan makuuhuone, edes sohva._

 

"Niin, mikä sinun nimesi oli?" Neville sammalsi hieman. Hän oli ottanut tavallista useamman ja kompuroi yrittäessään pysytellä tyrmäävän ruskeaverikön kintereillä.

"Onko sillä väliä?"

"Minne me ollaan menossa?" Neville ihmetteli räpytellessään silmiään. Aulan kirkkaat valot sokaisivat pimeän, sykkivän, hormoneja virtaavan salin jälkeen.

"Sinun luoksesi", nainen kuiskasi Nevillen korvaan. "Sinne missä sotasankari asuu."

Nevilleä ei kutsuttu tuolla nimityksellä ensimmäistä kertaa, mutta kun se lausuttiin pehmeät huulet kiinni hänen korvassaan, lämpimän henkäyksen saattelemana, hänen rintansa röyhistyi ylpeydestä. Hän oli sotasankari. Hän oli tappanut Naginin ja, kuten Harry oli hänelle jälkeenpäin kertonut, mahdollistanut siten itse Voldemortin surmaamisen. Ilman hänen vakaata kättään Voldemort ei olisi kukistunut.

Ilman häntä sotaa ei olisi voitettu.

Naisen kieli kostutti Nevillen korvannipukkaa, ja Nevillen käsi kiertyi kuin automaattisesti kapean uuman ympärille, kädensyrjä viistämään pehmeää lannetta.

 

_Punaisten huulten väliin uppoava kalu. Runsaisiin hiuksiin kouristuvat kädet (eisaatukistaapuristaatyöntyä) ja tahdissa heiluvat rinnat. Litisevä vako sormien ympärillä, haparoivat huulet maidonvalkealla rinnalla. Voihkaisu, joka sähköistää vuoroaan itkevän, reiteen painautuvan kovuuden._

 

"Viistokuja 58", Neville ähkäisi juuri, kun naisen vaativat huulet painautuivat hänen huuliaan vasten ja kieli sujahti syventämään suudelmaa. Hormimatka ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin lyhyeltä, ja Neville tajusi vasta viime hetkellä horjahtaa omalle arinalleen sekä vetää seuralaisensa perässään.

Nainen tarttui Nevillen upouuden aurorikaavun nappeihin ja avasi ne hieroen lanteitaan Nevilleä vasten. Tuo liike ja sen tahdissa vienosti liikkuvat, valoa kehräävät hiukset hypnotisoivat Nevillen. Hän liu'utti käsiään epämääräisesti pitkin liukkaan mekon anteliaasti paljastavaa selkää, laskeutui välillä kiinteille pakaroille, mutta vetäytyi jälleen aivan kuin peläten menevänsä liian pitkälle.

"Mmm", nainen hymisi laskiessaan kätensä Nevillen paljaalle rinnalle. "Näytät hyvältä tuon kaavun kanssa, mutta paremmalta ilman."

Nevillen peukalot viistivät vyötärön kaarretta, kohosivat ylemmäs ja ylemmäs, sipaisivat silkin kätkemän poven reunamia. Hän kostutti huuliaan kielellään ja ahmi katseellaan syvälle uurrettua kaula-aukkoa, ennen kuin nytkäytti katseensa takaisin naisen silmiin.

"Riisu minut", nainen sanoi ja astui askeleen taemmas.

 

 _Patjaa vasten painautuva poski ("Nai minua, lujaa!"), hämmennys ja autuus. Koskaan ennen ei niin tiukkaa, ei niin rietasta, ei niin_ eläimellistä _. Sängyn natina. Ihon terävä läiske ihoa vasten. Täplät silmien takana, liian kova ote hartiasta, vyötäröstä lanteista. Punaiset kynnenjäljet. Hikinoro köyristyneillä nikamilla. Huuto, huuto, HUUTO!_

_Euforia._

 

Potter olisi ollut paras, mutta häntä Astoria ei olisi saanut erotettua Weasleystä ja kuraverisestä. Longbottom oli saanut kelvata, mutta katsoessaan nyt myllättyjen lakanoiden lomassa nukkuvaa miestä Astoria tuhahti halveksuvasti. Varsinainen sotasankari.

Dracolle sillä olisi kuitenkin väliä. Dracolle Longbottomin saastuttama vaimo merkitsisi jotain. Dracolle, joka oli tahrinut heidän aviovuoteensa Daphnen kanssa.

Astorialla ei ollut enää sisarta, mutta Dracolla oli vaimona huora, josta tämä ei pääsisi helpolla eroon.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Ficin nimi viittaa Georg Bendan samannimiseen teokseen, jota kuvataan mm. [näin](http://2006.helsinginjuhlaviikot.fi/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=218&Itemid=43&lang=fi): "Medea on antiikin mytologian dramaattisimpia ellei peräti 'melodramaattisimpia' hahmoja, väkevien tunteiden ja raastavien ristiriitojen repimä nainen." Siinä symboliikkaa kerrakseen! :E


End file.
